Cantik?
by itsxoxodiyo
Summary: Kisah mengenai bagaimana Kushina belajar arti kecantikan yang sesungguhnya (One-shoot!)
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Jullianna**

 **Pairing : Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Inspired by : Martha Tilaar's Biography**

 **Cantik?**

Bunga sakura adalah bunga yang paling kusukai di dunia ini. Apalagi melihat bunga sakura sambil berjalan santai saat matahari terbenam yang sinar kekuningannya membuat langit terlihat sangat menawan. Bunga sakura selalu menampakkan keindahannya dan tidak pernah terlihat jelek dari sudut manapun kau memandang. Hal itulah yang juga membuatku selalu iri pada kecantikan bunga sakura. Bahkan angin saja sampai mengagumi kecantikan bunga sakura. Setiap kali angin bertiup, kelopak bunga sakura akan berjatuhan dengan gerakan lembut dan tetap menghiasi taman bahkan ketika sudah jatuh ke bawah tanah.

Betapa inginnya aku menjadi seperti bunga sakura. Dimana mata semua orang akan tertuju kepadaku. Cantik, lembut, dan membuat semua hati merasa tenang.

Namun di satu sisi aku tidak ingin menjadi bunga sakura, karena kelopaknya yang mudah berguguran seakan membuatnya terlihat rapuh dan tidak abadi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang rapuh. Aku ingin menjadi gadis yang kuat, yang bisa menunjukkan kepada semua orang siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Hei, Kushina! Jangan melamun."

* * *

"Dengar semua!"

Suara keras dan lantang milik Tsunade membuatku beserta seisi kelas langsung memusatkan perhatian pada sang ketua kelas itu. Raut serius terlukis di wajahnya. Biasanya jika dia sudah berteriak sambil menggebrak meja seperti tadi, ada masalah cukup serius yang harus dibicarakan bersama.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang ingin Tsunade bicarakan dengan kita." bisik Mikoto yang duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar seperti baru saja mendapat hadiah yang luar biasa.

"Memangnya tentang apa?" tanyaku tertarik.

Ia membalas dengan senyuman manis, "Dengarkan saja, Kushina."

Aku kembali melayangkan pandanganku ke depan, dimana Tsunade sedang menunjukkan sebuah poster cukup besar. Seketika suara heboh anak perempuan di kelas ini menggema. Bagaimana tidak? Poster itu berisi _event_ pencarian kandidat Putri Musim Semi. Semua gadis di sekolah ini memimpikan posisi itu, termasuk diriku. Siapa saja yang berhasil menjadi Putri Musim Semi akan mewakili sekolah untuk mempromosikan sekolah kami dan budaya Jepang. Banyak hal yang akan didapatkan bila dirimu menjadi Putri Musim Semi. Pengalaman berharga, tiket perjalanan gratis keliling Jepang, wawancara dengan stasiun televisi, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua itu belum termasuk banyak orang yang akan memuji dan mengajakmu berkenalan. Coba bayangkan berapa banyak penggemar dadakan yang akan mengerubungimu bila menjadi Putri Musim Semi. Tentu saja banyak!

Namun seleksi yang harus dijalani sangatlah berat. Kau harus memiliki otak cerdas, juga kepercayaan diri yang baik. Ditambah lagi, pelatihan-pelatihan khusus yang harus dijalani sebelumnya. Kuyakin hal itu akan menguras banyak tenaga. Dan pada akhirnya gadis terbaiklah yang bisa memenangkannya.

Aku selalu memimpikannya setiap saat. Menjadi Putri Musim Semi.

Akan ada banyak orang yang bersedia menjadi temanku. Tidak seperti sekarang. Untuk sekedar menyapaku saja mereka malas. Aku bersyukur karena Mikoto Uchiha dan Kurenai masih mau mengenalku dengan cukup baik.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hal ini lagi pada kalian," terang Tsunade dengan senyum lebarnya, "Kelas kita akan mengirimkan perwakilan satu orang siswi untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu. Ada yang punya usulan?"

Aku melirik Mikoto yang senyum-senyum sendiri dan diam-diam merapikan rambut dengan tangannya. Kemudian mataku beralih pada Tsunade yang sekarang sedang melemparkan senyum percaya dirinya di depan kelas.

Aku sangat yakin Tsunade dan Mikoto juga ingin ikut serta dalam kompetisi ini. Tidak hanya mereka, sebagian besar siswi di sekolah ingin turut serta. Namun seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, gadis terbaiklah yang akan menang.

Entah kenapa setiap kompetisi ini berlangsung nyaliku selalu menciut. Saingan saat ini adalah seluruh siswi yang ada di sekolah. Dimana mereka mempunyai bakat dan kelebihan masing-masing. Contohnya saja Tsunade dan Mikoto. Tsunade adalah ketua kelas, seorang pemimpin yang baik dan punya kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa, dia juga pintar, dan punya banyak teman. Lalu Mikoto, teman dekatku yang jenius, pemberani, dan mempunyai suara merdu yang mampu membuat orang menitikkan air mata, selain itu dia juga adalah putri keluarga Uchiha yang mempunyai peranan penting di sekolah ini. Ditambah lagi mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki wajah cantik yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sudahkah kuberitahu bahwa dibandingkan dengan semua persyaratan yang kusebutkan tadi ada satu lagi yang lebih penting? Tentu saja, mengenai penampilan. Putri Musim Semi adalah gadis yang sempurna. Baik _inner_ maupun _outer,_ mereka harus mempunyai semua kesempurnaan itu. Miriplah dengan kontes kecantikan _Miss Japan_. Jadi, bila kau tidak memiliki wajah manis seperti di iklan-iklan kosmetik, tidak ada gunanya.

Dan yang membuatku bersedih setiap tahun adalah untuk persyaratan terakhir, aku sama sekali tidak masuk dalam nominasi. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari Kushina Uzumaki? Aku tidak cukup berani untuk mengambil resiko, aku lebih senang duduk diam sendirian di kamar daripada ke _mall_ bersama dengan teman-teman (itu pun jika ada yang mengajakku), lagipula tidak pernah ada orang yang menyebutku _gadis yang cantik_ selain ibuku. Aku tidak cantik, dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Ah tapi setidaknya, aku tidak terlalu buruk dalam pelajaran.

Tapi tetap saja, semua itu terlihat mustahil bagiku.

"Aku mengusulkan Mikoto!" Kurenai yang duduk di belakangku berteriak. Tentu saja aku juga akan mendukung Mikoto untuk ikut dalam kompetisi itu. Dia kan sudah memenuhi segala persyaratannya, selain itu dia juga temanku. Walau itu berarti tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk ikut dalam kompetisi.

"Tsunade saja." yang lain ikut berpendapat. Akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan siapa yang berhak mewakili kelas kami dalam kompetisi itu. Karena hanya dua nama yang muncul, yaitu Tsunade dan Mikoto, dan mereka sama-sama sudah memenuhi semua syarat, jadi keputusan final kali ini sangatlah sulit.

Namun kemudian Mikoto malah mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya, "Bagaimana dengan Kushina? Bisakah dia ikut kompetisi?"

Kelas benar-benar mendadak hening saat itu dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak kusangka ada orang yang akan mengusulkan namaku. Biasanya semua akan melewatkanku, melirik saja tidak. Tapi Mikoto…

"Kushina?" seru Fugaku yang ada di pojok, "Yang benar saja! Tentu saja dia tidak bisa."

Kelas kemudian menjadi gaduh kembali. Semuanya jadi melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan menilai. Mungkin antara pantas atau tidak. Sementara diriku? Aku merasa tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Kelihatannya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayaiku.

"Ayolah teman-teman," lerai Mikoto, "Kushina kurang apa? Dia pintar, ditambah dia paham sekali dengan budaya Jepang. Tidak ada salahnya bila dia-"

"-dia tidak akan berhasil karena penampilannya tidak mendukung." potong Kakashi sepihak.

Aku merasa kata-kata Kakashi menusuk hatiku. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku akan langsung dibuang bahkan saat juri pertama kali melihatku. Dan yang paling terasa membuatku merasa terpuruk adalah saat ini aku tahu sebagian besar anak di kelas setuju dengan opini Kakashi.

Namun Mikoto menghela napas dan kembali membuka suara, "Kakashi, kau tidak mengerti. Kompetisi ini tidak hanya menyangkut soal kecantikan. Yang terpenting adalah-"

"-Dia benar, Mikoto," aku mencegah Mikoto melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Bagaimanapun juga penampilan itu termasuk aspek yang sangat penting. Kurasa aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk ikut dalam kompetisi."

Kali ini Mikoto benar-benar diam dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Dengan aku berkata begini, dia tidak bisa membantah lagi. Seketika suara riuh gembira membahana di seluruh ruang kelas. Dan perlahan nama Tsunade dan Mikoto mulai disebut-sebut lagi. Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang akan memihak seorang Kushina Uzumaki sedikitpun.

Beberapa siswa masih melirikku, namun berusaha kudiamkan saja. Yang terpenting adalah tidak mengecewakan mereka. Karena kami semua berharap yang terbaik, yaitu membawa pulang kemenangan. Dan apabila diriku yang menjadi wakil, belum tentu aku bisa pulang dengan menyandang gelar Putri Musim Semi. Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Karena menurut mereka, kekalahan yang terulang kembali akan semakin menurunkan derajat kelas kami, kelas yang belum pernah sekalipun mencetak seorang pemenang.

"Kurasa aku kurang setuju dengan pendapat kalian." sebuah suara tegas yang dari tadi tidak kudengar tiba-tiba muncul. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan di sana, Minato berdiri dengan tangan kanan terangkat di udara.

"Tapi aku sependapat dengan Mikoto. Kompetisi ini tidak hanya menyangkut aspek kecantikan belaka. Seorang Putri Musim Semi harus mampu menunjukkan citra paling positif dari dirinya. Karena citra itulah yang akan mewakili sekolah kita," ia menjelaskan, "Jika gadis yang dipilih menjadi perwakilan itu hanya menang dalam kecantikannya, namun sangat payah dalam hal budaya dan sejarah, sama saja kita mengumpankan diri pada singa."

Perkataan Minato memicu semakin sengitnya perdebatan di antara kami. Semua seakan berkata aku tidak boleh ikut serta dalam kompetisi itu, karena akan memalukan bagi kelas kami. Lagipula tidak ada jaminan aku bisa menang. Namun entah karena apa Mikoto dan Minato tetap saja mendukungku. Aku merasa kesal jika namaku terus-terus disebut seperti ini.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak akan enak dilihat bila nanti dirinya yang tampil di televisi," protes Jiraiya, "Aku lebih tertarik untuk segera mengganti _channell_ ku. Karena dia… jelek."

Hah, Jiraiya dan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan. Dia selalu lebih suka bermain dengan gadis-gadis cantik daripada berbicara dengan gadis dengan tampang biasa saja, seperti diriku. Dan sekarang dia malah mengatakan kata-kata yang jujur saja sangat menyinggungku! Tidakkah ada maksud tersembunyi di sana? Dia seolah ingin berkata _kau itu jelek jadi mundur sajalah dan jangan paksakan dirimu karena tidak akan ada yang melirikmu sedikitpun_.

Suara gaduh kembali tercipta di kelas. Sebagian besar suara gaduh yang mendukung pendapat Jiraiya, lalu ada sebagian kecil, (yang kurasa tidak benar-benar ada) merasa kasihan denganku. Kemudian sisanya hanya diam di kursi sambil mengobrol satu sama lain.

Tidak diragukan lagi, aku kalah.

Hingga pada akhirnya Fugaku mengumumkan, " _Voting_ menyatakan bahwa, Mikoto yang akan mewakili kelas kita dalam kompetisi Putri Musim Semi."

* * *

Siang ini, untuk mendinginkan pikiranku yang merasa terganggu dengan perdebatan di kelas tadi, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman sakura. Mataku terasa panas karena mengingat kejadian tadi dan aku berusaha untuk menahan air mata ini supaya tidak keluar. Tapi kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Aku tersenyum melihat bunga-bunga yang selalu bisa menyamankan hatiku itu. Warna merah mudanya, yang kontras dengan langit sore yang berwarna oranye membuat semuanya tampak indah. Sayang, keindahan bunga sakura hanya dapat kunikmati dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

"Kau sendirian di sini?"

Aku agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku melihat orang itu sudah duduk di sampingku. Aku mengusap mataku dan secara refleks aku memutar bola mata karena menganggap pertanyaannya itu benar-benar konyol.

"Tidak," jawabku, "Aku bersama denganmu."

Minato terkekeh. Dan selanjutnya keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti kami. Aku baru sadar sesuatu, aku sedang duduk bersama dengan seseorang yang entah terkena angin apa tadi membelaku di kelas. Padahal ia tidak pernah peduli dan selalu menghiraukanku selama ini. Sehingga kusangka, dia sama saja dengan orang-orang yang hanya lewat saja di depanku.

"Apakah kau sedang sedih?" Minato membuka suara, tatapannya masih lurus ke arah depan.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur, "Aku hanya merasa gagal."

Minato memutar duduknya, menghadap kepadaku. Kurasa sebentar lagi kami akan terlibat perbincangan yang agak berat.

Dia bertanya, "Apakah karena kau tidak punya kesempatan jadi Putri Musim Semi?"

Refleks, aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tidak keberatan jika tidak bisa ikut kompetisi. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku merasa gagal dan teremehkan. Yaitu mereka, yang memandangku sebelah mata saat mereka tidak benar-benar mengenal diriku. Mereka meremehkanku hanya karena aku tidak secantik dan sepopuler Karin dan Makoto.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus sedih karena hal itu? Karin adalah orang yang tepat. Dia cantik, pintar, dan dia juga populer. Kalau aku sih, tidak ada apa-apanya."

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, namun aku bisa merasakan Minato sedang menatap lurus-lurus padaku. Sungguh, perasaan berdebar sejak aku mendapatinya telah duduk di sampingku ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau sedih karena perkataan Jiraiya tadi menyinggungmu? Jangan pikirkan perkataan orang yang tidak sungguh-sungguh mengenalmu."

Ck. Kenapa dia jadi berkata seperti itu? Dia mencoba menghiburku?

"Memangnya kau mengenalku?!" ucapku kesal, "Kau saja tidak pernah menyadari-"

"-Aku selalu memperhatikanmu," potong Minato, membuatku terdiam, "Kau menyukai sakura. Kau selalu tersenyum bahagia bila kelopak-kelopaknya berguguran di dekatmu. Aku yakin selama ini teman-temanmu tidak ada yang memperhatikan hal itu. Kau tahu, aku peduli denganmu, Kushina."

Pipiku terasa panas dan jantungku berdegup dengan tidak normal. Aku tidak menyangka Minato akan memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sadar aku selalu tersenyum saat melihat sakura.

Minato berdeham kemudian menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "Mereka salah jika menganggapmu tidak cantik. Kau cantik apa adanya dirimu dan senyummu saat memandang bunga sakura itu sangat cantik. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu, untukku."

Hanya seseorang yang benar-benar menghargaiku apa adanya yang akan kuterima dan kupercayai seumur hidupku. Dan Minato berhasil menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Yang kutahu adalah, saat ini aku sudah mengikat Minato, dalam benang merah takdir hidupku yang tidak akan bisa putus apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Seperti biasa, aku hanya sendirian. Tidak ada teman yang mau menemaniku dalam perjalanan pulang, sehingga seringkali aku hanya duduk sendirian di kereta. Tadi Minato sudah mencoba menghiburku walaupun pada akhirnya ia kembali meninggalkanku sendiri.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku sedang malas pulang cepat. Kakiku menuntunku menuju gedung yang paling tinggi yang ada di sekolah. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu di sana, karena angin yang menghembuskan rambutku serta warna biru dari langit di atas membuatku merasa tidak terlalu kesepian. Namun sesampainya di sana aku disambut oleh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Mataku menangkap siluet seorang gadis sedang berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu Mebuki! Namun posisinya yang aneh membuatku curiga hingga aku menyadari bahwa dia punya tujuan mengerikan, yaitu mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dari atas sini.

Detik-detik terasa mencekam bagiku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga berlari mendapatkan temanku itu dan menarik tubuh mungilnya ke belakang. Dengan satu sentakan hebat tubuh kami bergulingan di lantai hingga aku merasakan punggungku menabrak sebuah tiang dan berhenti. Kami selamat…

Aku berusaha bangun dan melihat Mebuki tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku segera berlari dan memutar tubuhnya, memeriksa apakah ia terluka atau tidak.

"Apa kau gila?!" teriakku di depan wajahnya yang memerah dan terlihat sembab. Mebuki tidak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh, aku merasa kesal dan sejak tadi detak jantungku tak kunjung berubah normal.

Aku menghela napas kemudian mencoba bertanya, "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Mebuki?"

Tiba-tiba dia terisak dan kudapati kini air mata berlinang di kedua matanya.

Dia berkata, "K-kau tidak akan mengerti, Kushina. Selama ini aku selalu membantunya dan melakukan a-apapun yang diinginkannya. Aku selalu berada di sisinya bahkan di saat terburuk sekalipun. T-tapi tadi dia malah mengusirku dan berkata bahwa aku t-tidak pantas bersama dengannya karena aku tidak cantik seperti teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Aku sangat k-kecewa, Kushina! Betapa teganya, Kizashi padaku. I-Ia sudah seperti segalanya bagiku. A-aku sangat menyukainya. Jika begini terus lebih baik aku mati!"

Tanpa sadar senyum prihatin tertarik di wajahku. Jadi alasan dia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya adalah karena Kizashi tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi? Semudah itukah dia menyia-nyiakan hidupnya yang sangat berharga hanya demi laki-laki seperti dia? Sial, tanganku terasa gatal dan nyaris saja terulur untuk melayangkan tamparan di pipinya. Tapi aku berusaha memendam emosiku.

"Jadi itu alasannya? Hanya itu alasanmu menyerah pada hidupmu?! Hanya karena Kizashi tidak mau menerima cintamu kau jadi bertingkah bodoh seperti ini?!" teriakku di depan wajahnya. Aku tidak peduli dia jadi ketakutan atau apa pun itu. Aku merasa semua ini gila dan tidak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada seseorang yang selalu bilang bahwa dia membutuhkanmu dan berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu namun tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi dingin dan menganggapmu seperti sampah? Dia menghinaku di depan semua orang, Kushina. Dia berkata aku itu sampah! Tapi aku bukan sampah! Aku tidak mau jadi sampah!" tutur Mebuki. Aku diam saja ketika dia menarik-narik ujung kemejaku. Tanpa sadar aku larut dalam emosi yang dialami Mebuki. Jelas, aku tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Mebuki saat ini. Rasanya aku ingin meledak saat ini juga. Mataku terasa panas melihat keadaan Mebuki yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Apakah aku sejelek sampah, Kushina?" dia kembali bertanya dengan nada putus asa. Aku tersenyum dan tanganku terulur untuk melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai wajah manis seorang Mebuk. Ia cantik, hanya saja dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada orang lain, termasuk Kizashi.

"Tidak, kau tidak jelek. Kau cantik apa adanya dirimu, Mebuki. Wajah seperti ini terlalu berharga jika dibuang hanya karena laki-laki kurang ajar seperti Kizashi. Mendengar ceritamu aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa Kizashi bukan yang terbaik bagimu. Lupakan saja dia dan mulailah hidupmu yang baru. Aku yakin pengalaman pahit yang kau terima dari Kizashi justru bisa membuatmu jadi gadis yang lebih kuat lagi."

Perlahan-lahan wajah Mebuki berubah semakin lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi menangis dan kurasa ia berusaha meresapi apa yang kukatakan padanya. Selama dua puluh menit aku duduk diam sambil mengawasinya yang tidak kunjung bangun. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera pulang, namun aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang salah arah ini sendirian karena keadaannya akan berbahaya nanti.

"Terimakasih ya."

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Mebuki tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Kau benar. Hidupku terlalu indah dan berharga jika kusia-siakan hanya karena dia. Aku bersyukur kau yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bila kau tidak ada di sini, Kushina. Kau sangat baik hati. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Aku berhutang padamu."

Akhirnya semua ini berakhir bahagia. Aku menyambut uluran tangan Mebuki dengan hati penuh kelegaan. Kemudian kami berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bersama. Entah mengapa aku punya firasat mulai saat ini aku tidak akan pulang sendirian lagi.

* * *

"Selamat sore, aku pulang!" teriakku sembari meletakkan sepatu di dalam rak sepatu. Aku menghela napas panjang. Hari ini terasa berat sekali.

Aku mendengar suara baskom dan pengaduk saling beradu dari arah dapur. Bisa kutebak, pasti wanita yang paling kusayangi di dunia itu sedang membuat kue lagi. Untuk menunjang kebutuhan keluarga kami, Ibu harus melakukan pekerjaan sampingan dengan membuat kue kecil-kecilan karena uang yang dikirimkan oleh ayah tidak selalu mencukupi kebutuhan sekolahku dan Karin, adikku.

"Kushina, kemari!" Ibu melambaikan tangan padaku, menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Aku dengan patuh duduk di depannya yang sekarang sedang memasukkan banyak benda bulat ke dalam plastik.

"Masing-masing plastik isilah dengan sepuluh butir." perintahnya. Aku memandang telur-telur yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini, tapi bila harus bekerja dengan telur lama kelamaan benda itu bisa membuakku muak.

"Jadi sekarang ibu beralih menjadi juragan telur?" ucapku mencoba bergurau. Iya, terdengar menggelikan memang karena mau-maunya Ibu berkutat dengan benda-benda kotor semacam ini. Namun Ibuku yang terkadang murah hati ini tiba-tiba mengulurkan sendok padaku dan malah memukul kepalaku dengan sendok, yang sialnya menyebabkan rasa… sakit yang sangat mantap!

Aku serius, sakit sekali!

Ibuku menyeringai kemudian berkata dengan nada tenangnya, "Kita harus mencoba semua kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan, dasar payah!"

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian mulai melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Ibu. Di saat aku mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan benda bulat itu, Ibu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuat kue. Tapi sejak tadi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dan pandanganku justru tertuju pada Ibu yang sedang membuat adonan dengan tangannya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa Ibu jauh lebih kurus dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kantung matanya semakin terlihat dan wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat lelah meski dia tidak pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia lelah.

Wajah dan tangan itu semakin lama semakin menunjukkan garis keriput. Sejujurnya, Ibuku adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan berkulit indah. Tapi bodohnya aku baru menyadari sekarang, bahwa perlahan tapi pasti kecantikan itu akan habis dimakan usia.

Aku merasa hatiku nyeri saat menyadari usia Ibuku tidak muda lagi. Andaikan saja diriku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Ibu tampak muda lagi, atau paling tidak tampak seperti wanita berumur tiga puluhan. Andaikan saja aku bisa membuat ramuan atau kosmetik yang membuat Ibu dan semua wanita awet muda. Tapi apa dayaku, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membuat semua itu terwujud. Oh Ibuku yang malang…

"Ibu, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi ke pemandian air panas? Kudengar berendam air panas bisa membuat seseorang awet muda." ajakku dengan nada yang kubuat seantusias mungkin.

Namun di luar dugaanku, Ibu malah tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambutku.

"Dengar, Kushina," katanya dengan lembut, "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa tetap mempertahankan kemudaannya di dunia ini. Kau bisa menutupi garis umur di wajahmu dengan apapun yang ada di dunia, namun dibandingkan semua itu ada hal yang jauh lebih penting, yaitu bagaimana caranya di saat usia tua semangat masa muda masih tetap berkobar dalam dirimu!"

Ibu benar. Semangat masa muda harus tetap kupertahankan selama aku masih hidup. Kutarik bibirku membentuk garis senyuman dan kali ini kucoba untuk mengabaikan semua pikiran anehku dan menghadapi cobaan yang kualami selagi aku masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku.

Hanya satu hal yang akan selalu kuingat, bahwa semangat muda tidak ada matinya!

Tapi apakah aku akan diam saja, jika aku tahu tanganku ini mampu untuk membuat sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk mempertahankan kecantikan para wanita?

* * *

Hari demi hari terus berlalu dengan cepat, demikian pula dengan bulan, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh tahun ke tahun. Bunga sakura yang tumbuh di tahun ini juga perlahan-lahan mulai berguguran dengan sendirinya. Hingga akhirnya, kelopak bunga terakhir jatuh dan musim pun berganti. Kenyataan harus menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk melihat keindahan bunga sakura tidak membuatku terlarut dalam kesepian seperti dulu, karena kini aku mempunyai teman-teman yang bersedia menemaniku.

Menjalani hari bersama dengan teman-teman membuat hidupku terasa lebih menyenangkan. Terutama bersama dengan Minato, yang kini sudah naik jabatan menjadi sahabat yang selalu berada di sisiku kemanapun aku melangkah.

Terinspirasi dari pengalamanku bersama orang-orang yang salah arah dalam hal kecantikan membuatku bisa lebih percaya diri dalam melakukan eksperimen-eksperimenku sendiri. Dengan modal ilmu tradisional yang kudapatkan dari Ibu dan Nenekku, serta buku-buku dan resep zaman dahulu, kini aku berhasil mendirikan salon dan spa sendiri. Hingga akhirnya salon _Kushina's_ mulai terdengar dari rumah ke rumah. Betapa bahagianya diriku. Dan syukurlah, banyak yang berkunjung ke salonku. Semua keberhasilan ini tak lepas dari Minato yang tak pernah sekalipun absen mendukungku.

Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertinya. Sejak pertama kali dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin aku selalu tersenyum untuknya, aku tahu dia yang akan selalu berada di sisiku. Benang merah takdir kami tidak akan pernah putus.

Namun,

Bagaimana jika perasaan yang awalnya hanya sebatas saling dukung mendukung berubah menjadi saling membutuhkan? Apakah salah jika diriku ingin dia selalu ambil bagian dalam setiap keputusan yang kubuat dalam hidupku? Apakah salah jika aku ingin selalu melihat senyum jenakanya saat bercengkerama denganku?

Tetap saja pada akhirnya tidak bisa kusangkal lagi, perasaan ini tidak sama dengan perasaan yang sebelumnya. Perasaan ini tidak lagi hanya sebatas _menemani di kala sepi,_ karena perasaan ini telah berubah menjadi _jika aku adalah sebuah rumah, maka kau yang akan menjadi tiang penyangga utama dalam rumah itu. Karena sejauh yang bisa kuperkirakan, rumah ini akan roboh jika tidak ada dirimu sebagai tiang penyangganya._

Namun aku tidak pernah berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Minato. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak mempunyai cukup percaya diri dengan penampilanku yang semacam ini, kaki selalu dalam balutan celana _jeans_ dan jarang sekali menyentuh benda manis yang bernama _dress._ Hal itu membuatku sering berpikir, apakah seharusnya aku tidak ditakdirkan menjadi seorang gadis? Lalu mengenai Minato, sikapnya yang kalem, dewasa, ditambah dengan kejeniusan otaknya membuatnya menjadi dambaan banyak gadis cantik. Aku tidak keberatan dia berteman dengan makhluk berbeda gender, tapi tetap saja aku iri pada mereka yang bisa tampil cantik di depan Minato.

Pernah suatu hari aku benar-benar merombak penampilanku. Aku mengenakan rok dan sepatu hak tinggi milik Kurenai. Rambutku yang biasa kukucir, akhirnya kugerai dan ditata oleh Mikoto. Bahkan aku merias wajahku menggunakan _make up_ hasil ciptaanku sendiri. Aku benar-benar merasa bangga karena jarang sekali aku berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis, jadi setiap satu jam aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mengabadikan momen ini lewat kamera ponselku.

Semua orang yang awalnya memandangku sebelah mata kini malah memuji penampilanku karena aku terlihat lebih cantik dari diriku yang dulu, namun reaksi berbeda aku dapatkan dari Minato saat kami bertemu. Dia malah berkata, "Benarkah ini kau, Kushina? Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" sambil memeriksa kepalaku.

Tentu saja aku merasa kesal padanya dan dengan spontan mulutku yang kadang suka seenaknya sendiri ini bertanya lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa tampak cantik di matanya?

"Cantik itu relatif. Cantik itu tidak hanya saat seseorang melihat penampilanmu dan berkata padamu bahwa kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Tentu tidak semua orang bisa tampil cantik dan sempurna dari segi penampilannya, termasuk dirimu. Tapi aku selalu menganggapmu cantik. Karena selama ini tanganmu tak pernah berhenti bekerja keras dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih indah. Jadi bisa kukatakan, kau cantik karena kemampuan dan semangatmu. Kau tidak perlu berusaha tampil cantik di depanku, karena aku lebih menyukai dirimu apa adanya, Kushina."

Bagaimana perasaanmu bila orang yang kau sukai berkata seperti itu kepadamu? Aku merasa melayang, terbang ke langit ke delapan. Hal itu sukses membuat pipiku terasa panas, jantung berdegup lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat, dan perut yang bergejolak aneh. Bukankah perkataannya seperti ungkapan cinta? Kurasa bukan. Pernyataan cinta yang kuterima darinya tidak terdengar semanis itu. Tidak ada kata-kata, _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_ atau _Aku mencintaimu._ Sama sekali tidak ada.

Malam itu, di bawah pohon sakura pada hari pertama musim semi, dia hanya berkata, "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, karena itu aku ingin kau juga selalu berada di sisiku."

Namun menurutku, perkataan Minato itu jauh lebih manis dan lebih bermakna daripada ungkapan maukah-kau-menjadi-kekasihku. Karena kami tidak peduli status apa yang kami jalani saat ini, karena yang kami tahu hanyalah kami selalu berjuang bersama dalam menghadapi semua rintangan di masa depan.

Beberapa bulan setelah pernyataan itu, Minato melamarku dan kini kami sudah resmi bersama. Minato membawaku bersamanya ke Amerika. Dia melanjutkan studi S2-nya di salah satu kampus bergengsi di sana dan tentu saja aku sangat bangga dengannya.

Karena salon kecantikanku yang juga kubangun di Amerika semakin ramai pengunjung, dengan hati berdebar memutuskan untuk mengambil kuliah kecantikan di _Academy Of Beauty Culture_ untuk memperdalam ilmuku.

Sekarang aku telah yakin dengan jalan yang kuambil, dan akan terus berusaha mencapai yang terbaik. Semangat muda ini akan selalu berkobar dalam diriku, karena aku punya orang-orang yang bisa kupercayai dan tetap mempercayaiku.

Seperti pendapat Minato yang telah terpatri selamanya dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan berusaha merubah jati diriku seutuhnya. Diri kita sempurna apa adanya karena Tuhan menciptakan kita menurut gambar dan rupaNya. Selama ini aku telah belajar sesuatu, bahwa kau tidak perlu menangis karena banyak orang yang menentangmu dan tidak ada orang yang menganggapmu cantik, tapi ketahuilah bahwa sesungguhnya kau sudah lebih cantik dari yang bisa kau duga.

Kau hanya harus mencintai dirimu, karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti kebaikan akan datang pada orang yang tetap tersenyum tulus di saat mereka merasakan hatinya terguncang.

Belajar dari bunga sakura yang walaupun terlihat cantik namun masih mempunyai banyak ketidak sempurnaan, tindakan dan perbuatan baikmu itulah yang akan mencerminkan kecantikanmu.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks For Reading**

 **Big Love From JulliAnna**


End file.
